Nashi Meets Levin
by SethStriker
Summary: What happens when Nashi Dragneel and Levin Glory meet at Hargeon during the Fish Festival? Then there's the parents of course. Natsu & Lucy Dragneel reunite with Haru & Elie Glory in the same place? One things for sure, the day where they all meet will be interesting! I do not own Hiro Mashima's two anime works! First ever Crossover fanfic! Hoe you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_Fairy Tail - Nashi is the so-called daughter of Natsu and Lucy. _**

**_Rave Master - Levin is the son of Haru and Elie. _**

**_What happens when Nashi meets Levin during a mission in Hargeon? And what happens when Natsu, Lucy, Haru, and Elie meet again since their encounter at Ruby's Casino?_**

NORMAL P.O.V

Natsu and Lucy are at the guild helping their seven year-old daughter, Nashi who had pink hair and brown eyes, pick a job for her to go on her own for the first time. Nashi was very excited that her parents are letting her do a solo mission.

"Mama! How about this one?" Nashi handed the poster to her mother. Natsu and Lucy were looking at the poster.

It Read:

Wanted – Catch the infamous Angel Tuna for the Fish Festival.

Reward: 300,000 Jewels

"Eh. Hargeon?" Lucy said questionably, but in a way dreamy way.

"Is something wrong mama?" Nashi asked.

"Hahaha! You're mother is okay Nashi. She's just remembering how we met for the first time in Hargeon." Natsu said while bringing his wife closer to him.

"Yeah. The day we met, is when my life changed forever."

"Looking for Igneel was how all of us first met right?" Happy said, landing on Nashi's head.

"Yeah." Lucy smiled.

"So can I take this job then?" Nashi asked.

"Of course. But your mother and I will be going to."

"What?! You said that I can do a solo mission!" Nashi pouted.

"Yes I said that. What I mean is that while you're doing this job, your mom and I will go around the town." Natsu said while messing his daughters hair.

"Oh okay."

"Then it's settled. Mira! We're going to take this job!" Natsu yelled out.

"Ok!" Mira said waving. The Dragneel family left the guild and headed off to their house to get ready for their trip.

"Mama?"

"Yes Nashi?"

"When you first met daddy, was it love at first sight?" Nashi asked curiously. Lucy's face was now red and steam was coming out of her ears.

"L-l-l-l-love a-a-a-at f-f-first s-s-sight?" Nashi's question left her stuttering. At the time, Lucy was still having trouble understanding things like, boyfriends, dates, and anything related to romance. It was embarrassing for Lucy to give an answer to her daughter.

"Yeah! Lucy loves Natsuuuu!" Happy said while rolling his tongue.

"HAPPY!" Lucy exclaimed. She started chasing him around. Natsu and Nashi could only laugh.

"Come on Lucy! Happy's right you know." Lucy caught Happy and then walked towards her husband.

"Well it's true that I do love you, but still, back then we just started out as friends."

"But when you told Mira about how Bora used the love charm on you, you found out that the only way it can be broken was that the soul mate has to be present." This made Lucy blush harder.

"Well yeah but…" Lucy turned around so that the three couldn't see her face. Natsu laughed and brought her closer to him and kissed her. Naturally Lucy returned the kiss.

"Ew! Mama! Daddy! Get a room!" Nashi exclaimed while covering her eyes. The parents broke the kiss and laughed their daughter.

"Oh don't be like that! Someday you'll meet you're special someone to!" Lucy said while picking Nashi off from the ground.

"All right! It's time to go! We need to catch the train to Hargeon."

"Okay!" Lucy and Nashi said in unison.

"Aye!"

-On the train-

Natsu and Nashi were suffering from motion sickness while Lucy tried her best to soothe their pain, even if it only helped a little.

"I wish you two would get over your motion sickness." Lucy complained.

"Aye!" Happy added. That's when the train stop and the two pink haired dragon slayers recovered and ran out of the train, with Lucy and Happy following closely.

* * *

At the center of Hargeon

"Mama! Daddy! I'm going to the port to catch that fish!" Nashi said waving to her parents.

"Okay! You be careful now!" Lucy yelled out.

"Happy! Make sure that Nashi doesn't get into trouble!" Natsu yelled out.

"Aye!" With that Nashi and Happy headed towards the port while Natsu and Lucy went off on their date.

"Do you think she will be okay on her own?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry! Happy is with her! Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Natsu asked, making Lucy sweatdrop.

'A lot of things can go wrong..." Lucy thought.

* * *

Hargeon Port

Nashi and Happy made to the port where the poster said that she would meet the man that need a mage to catch the Angel Fish, but stopped when Nashi noticed a boy crying.

"Hey, are you okay?" Nashi said while taking out a handkerchief and wiping his tears away.

"Yeah I'm okay. (Sniffle) I'm just looking for my parents."

"You're lost?"

"Yes. I can't find my mom or dad anywhere." Nashi couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. Then an idea popped in her head.

"Then how about I help you find your parents then?" Nashi asked.

"You mean it?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. But first I need to catch this Angel Fish for the Fish Festival." Nashi showed him the poster.

"I can help you! My dad taught me how to fish!"

"Really?"

"Really!" The two laughed.

"So what's you're name?" Nashi asked.

"My name is Levin. Levin Glory. What about you? What's your name?" Levin asked.

"Well my name is Nashi! Nashi Dragneel of Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?"

"It's a guild for mages. You've never heard of it?" Happy asked.

"My parents and I are from an island so I don't think anybody from Garage Island has heard of Fairy Tail."

"That's ok! First we catch that fish, then we help you look for your parents!"

"Ok!"

"Aye!"

**Sorry if this chapter seems short, I'm trying to come up with ideas for my other incomplete fanfics. But I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter! The idea for this fanfic came to me after rereading the last chapter of Rave Master with the epilouge where Haru and Elie have a son, as well as reading the interview where Hiro Mashima revealed the name of Natsu and Lucy's future daughter Nashi. Be expecting the next chapter to be longer and better than this first one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry It took so long to update this fanfic! I will update the stories more often. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Nashi and Happy followed Levin to a secret fishing spot that he said was home to the Angel Tuna fish that was needed for the fishing contest.

"So this place has the Angel Tuna fish?" Nashi asked.

"Yes. Is that the fish there?" Levin asked, pointing towards the giant school of fish that was in the lake. Nashi and Happy's eyes lit up in excitement.

"That's it! That's the fish!"

"There's so many of them!" Happy said as he started drooling.

"Ok. Once we grab a bunch of these, we'll start looking for your parents!" Nashi said while pumping her fist in the air.

"Ok Nashi! Let's do this!" The two proceeded to catch the Angel Tuna while Happy rested on Nashi's head. As they caught several fish, someone from a distance was watching them.

"So those kids found the Angel Tuna huh? Hehehe. Better report this to the boss." He left and ran at full speed.

Meanwhile

Natsu and Lucy were enjoying lunch at the restaurant they went to the first day they met. It was a large two story building with 13 windows. The walls are tan and the windows have green sills. There are booths that spread all across the room that are orange in color.

"This is nice." Lucy said before taking a sip of her drink.

"See? I told you this would be good for the both of us." The couple enjoyed their time together, reminiscing on days gone by.

"Yeah. Thank you Natsu."

"My pleasure, Lucy." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. After finishing their food, they paid the bill and headed out. When they got outside though, they were surprised to see who they bumped into.

"Haru?" The white spiky haired man turned around and was surprised to see Natsu.

"Natsu!"

"Lucy! It's been a while!" Elie exclaimed as she hugged Lucy. The blonde returned the hug.

"I know! How have you've been?"

"Great. But right now Haru and I are having a crisis!"

"What's wrong?"

"We were at the port when Haru and I were separated from our son!" Elie exclaimed.

"That's terrible!"

"Don't worry! We can help you look for him!" Natsu said while pumping his fist in the air.

"Really? You'll help us?"

"Yes! You would do the same for us!"

"Of course we would! Thanks you guys!"

"Let's go!" The four of them headed towards the port which was on the other side of Hargeon.

Back to Nashi, Levin and Happy.

The trio caught a bunch of Angel Tuna and were headed to the location of the fishing festival. But a bunch of bandits appeared out of nowhere and got in front of them.

"Hey kids, drop the fish and come with us." One of the bandits demanded.

"It's our fish! Also, why should we go with you? Beat it or I'll hurt you." The bandits just laughed and tried taking the fish from Levin and picked him up. Nashi kicked the guy in the face and he let go of Levin.

"You ask for it! Levin take the fish and run! Happy you go to!"

"Aye!" Happy and Levin ran to a safe after Nashi used her fire to prevent the bandits from chasing them.

"Why don't you try picking on someone your own size?!"

"Ha! What are you going to do you little pipsqueak?" The leader of the bandits asked in a taunting way, only to have a flaming fist to the face as an answer.

"DON'T CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK!" The leader was sent flying towards the center of town.

Dragneel and Glory parents

The parents were on their way towards the port when the leader of the bandits crashed landed on the ground, leaving a crater. Natsu and Lucy examined the body to find that his face had third degree burn.

"Hey you, how did you get these burns?" Natsu asked while shaking him.

"Pink…brat…" Was all he could say before losing consciousness. Natsu and Lucy realized that their daughter must have gotten into trouble.

"What did he mean?"

"It means that our daughter must be fighting some punks and sent this guy flying." Natsu said while being proud at Nashi.

"It also means that there is a chance that Nashi and Levin are together in the same place." Lucy said while gripping Natsu's arm.

"Well then what are we waiting for?! Let's go." Haru yelled out. The four proceeded towards the port once again.

Back to Nashi

"How dare you do that to our boss!"

"You really shouldn't have made me mad! Fire Dragon's Roar!" A vortex of flame came out of Nashi's mouth, burning the bandits where they stood. Some of them managed to dodge the attack and charged at the little fire mage.

"Eat this you brat!" Two of the bandits threw some daggers at Nashi, but she managed to dodge it and sent the bandits crashing towards their boat with her next attack.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

"All right little brat, you want to play rough, fine! I will teach you what happens when you mess with us!" The biggest bandit used his take-over magic to turn into a ice golem. His appearance was similar to a forest Vulcan since he had giant hands and arms with small legs but had stone like ice all over its body.

"You think that scares me? This idiot I know back at my guild does that kind of stuff! You don't compare to him!"

"Guild? You?"

"That's right! I'm Nashi! Nashi Dragneel of Fairy Tail!" The ice bandit was surprised to hear her words.

"Dragneel? As in, Natsu Dragneel?"

"That's right! I'm his daughter!"

"I'm not strong enough to beat Salamander, but there's the next best thing. I can kill his brat!"

"Don't call me a brat! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Nashi hit the bandit with her fist and manages to knock the him down.

"Try this on for size! Ice Tower Strike!" He strikes the ground with his fist and a bunch of ice pillars heads for Nashi but successfully dodges them, only to be hit with several ice bullets, making her fall to the ground.

"Give it up pipsqueak! You're daddy is several times better. You are nothing like him." The parents saw the scene before him and wanted to smash his face for hurting his little girl. But Lucy stooped when Nashi got up and charged at the bandit at amazing speed, punching him in the face.

"I told you not to call me a pipsqueak!"

"I can call you whatever I want!"

"That tears it! Fire Dragon's Exploding Flamedge!" Nashi ignites herarms and generates long torrents of flames from them, which move to hit the ice bandit in a spiraling formation. Each connecting strike generates a powerful, burning explosion that not only melts the ice, but it reverts the bandit back to normal. He tried getting up but Nashi used the same attack her father used on Gajeel.

**(Music Swordland from SAO plays)**

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" Nashi once again ignites her fists with large, light spheres and then charges at the opponent, hitting them with a continuous barrage of punches enhanced with Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Each punch produces a powerful explosion, with the resulting complete attack being strong enough to send the bandit crashing towards the ship, sending the ship to the ocean where it sank slowly. Nashi cooled down after seeing she won.

**(Music Ends)**

"N-N-N-N-Nashi! That was amazing!" Natsu, Lucy, Levin and Happy yelled out. Nashi turns around to see her parents, Happy, and Levin run up to her.

"You saw all that?!" The little fire mage said before Natsu enveloped her in a tight hug while spinning her around in circles.

"Nashi! I'm so proud of you!" He said but didn't realize that Nashi was getting dizzy until he saw her face.

"Daddy…dizzy…everything spinning!" She said.

"Sorry Nashi. I'm just so happy!"

"We both are happy."

"So you really saw me fight?"

"Yes. You made us the most proudest parents ever." The three had a group hug.

"And its thanks to you I found my parents!" Nashi turned to see Levin in Elie's arms.

"I told you I would help you find your parents Levin."

"And we like to thank you Nashi. If there is anything we can do for you, just let us know." Haru said with a thumbs up.

"Actually, Levin helped me already."

"How so?"

"We made a deal. If he helped me catch the Angel Tuna fish for Hargeon's fish festival, Happy and I would help him find you."

"Levin did you really help her catch a rare fish like the Angel Tuna?" Elie asked.

"Yes mom! Take a look!" He pointed to the cooler he and Nashi use to contain the fish.

"So these are the Angel Fish?"

"Yes! Mom, can we stay for the fish festival?"

"Of course! You and Nashi worked hard to catch these."

"All right!" Nashi and Levin hive fived each other while their parents laughed.

"Okay. Let's head to the client to get your reward money Nashi, and then all of us can enjoy the festival together!" The two families headed off to enjoy the fishing festival. As they walk the parents couldn't but feel proud of their kids.

**Little did they know, the bandits were just pawns. The culprit wasn't actually after the Angel Tuna, he was actually after Nashi and Levin because they possess the power of their parents. Next chapter will reveal the real villain of the fanfic!**


End file.
